finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert (location)
, from Final Fantasy XII.]] Deserts are a geographical location that appear in the Final Fantasy game series. Dry and lifeless, the landscape is covered with sand. Occasionally, the desert landscape in the series contains quicksand or an oasis. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The original ''Final Fantasy has three deserts. The Ryukahn Desert, south of Crescent Lake is the resting place of a Lufenian airship. The Caravan is found at a desert near Onrac, and the Mirage Tower is found in the Great Desert. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Final Fantasy IV has two large deserts- one composes the region that includes Kaipo, and the other, just to the north, composes Damcyan. The two deserts can be traversed via the Underground Waterway or by using a hovercraft to cross the western shallows. A small desert lies just north of Eblan. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- They only accessible desert in this game is the deserts around Damcyan, Fabul, and to the north of Eblan. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V In ''Final Fantasy V, there are two great deserts, the first of which being the Desert of Shifting Sands that has a Pyramid in its center. It is first crossed in Bartz's World, and its sands flow like sea currents. The party must kill a Sandworm to use as a bridge to get across. The second, the great Gloceana Desert of Galuf's World, is located to the far east. It is teeming with Sandcrawler monsters. The party must cross this desert to get to the Moogle Forest. ''Final Fantasy VI The Deserts of Figaro and Kohlingen are the only notorious deserts in ''Final Fantasy VI. The Figaro Castle can submerge and travel between the two deserts. In the World of Ruin, the castle can collide with the Ancient Castle beneath the sands, and the party can explore it. ''Final Fantasy VII There are a number of deserts on the Planet. Corel Prison is built upon Corel Desert which, if escaped into, shows a numerously repeated desert screen where the location-exclusive Land Worm and Cactuar enemies can be fought. Through use of the Buggy, the player can travel on the desert on the World Map to fight the Harpy, which has the powerful Aqualung enemy skill. North Corel Area, not to be confused with the area around North Corel which is known as the Corel Area, is a desert near North Corel that can only be accessed with a black chocobo. The only location on this section is the Materia Cave containing the HP <-> MP Materia. In this desert, the Sea Worm and Tonadu enemies can be fought, which also appear on other terrains. The Cactuer is also an encounter in the North Corel Area, which is only ever fought in the aforementioned area and on Cactus Island, where it is the only desert encounter. Cactuar do not appear here. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Many of Zack's missions are in a desert-like wasteland, complete with dry rock and tumbleweeds. Final Fantasy VIII Dingo Desert in Galbadia is the location of the notorious D-District Prison. The enemies around are mostly Fastitocalons and Fastitocalon-Fs, but rarely a Chimera can be encountered as well. Kashkabald Desert at easternmost Centra is where players find the ''Ragnarok airship in disk 4. Cactuar Island is located southeast of the desert. It is also possible to encounter a flying saucer on the desert. Kashkabald Desert is known for having Cactuar encounters for the great amount of AP they give after battle. ''Final Fantasy IX Most of the Outer Continent, and in fact most of the world, is barren and desolate. The Desert Palace is located underground in a desert in the Outer Continent. In order to get in, the party must find the entrance in an Antlion's nest. There is also the Earth Shrine, located on a desert that is caught in a continuous earth quake. Cactuars hide in the sand near Conde Petie and on the Forgotten Continent, and Cleyra is located in the middle of a desert in the Mist Continent, surrounded by a raging sandstorm. Final Fantasy X The Sanubia Sands are a sandy wasteland with submerged machina and ancient ruins that make up most of the Bikanel Island. The Al Bhed have their Home in the desert, as do the Cactuars. The desert has an oasis where treasures sometimes float. ''Final Fantasy X-2 In ''Final Fantasy X-2, the Al Bhed excavate the desert for treasures. ''Final Fantasy XI Vana'diel is host to a wide variety of terrains, so it should come as no surprise that there are also deserts there as well. The island of Kuzotz, once home to the Galka, is a giant desert. Cape Teriggan and the nearby Valley of Sorrows are also desert areas, accessible only via tunnels from the island of Kuzotz or the Valkurm Dunes. Final Fantasy XII The game's setting is on a region called the Galtean Peninsula that stretches between the continents of Ordalia in the west and Valendia at the northeast. Desert regions can be found westwards to Ordalia, the largest of which is a Jagd. Dalmasca Estersand is a desert region that stretches between the east side of the Royal City of Rabanastre northwards to the Nalbina Fortress. Dalmasca Westersand leads to the Jagd Yensa and is often caught in a sandstorm. An underground cave network called the Zertinan Caverns connects the Westersand to different reaches within Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Jagd Yensa is a notoriously wide desert area that is home to the humanoid Urutan-Yensa. It is also known as the Sandsea because of the fine sands that flow like water. Because of its vastness, it is divided between the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea and the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, the latter housing the Tomb of Raithwall. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Dead Dunes is an expansive desert in Nova Chrysalia. It is home to ruins and buried treasures. Lightning can slide down the dunes to get to the bottom of sands. The Monoculus bandits have made their home in the Dead Dunes and Oerba Yun Fang is the group's leader. When Lightning arrives in the Dead Dunes, she is informed by Monoculus member Adonis that he requires her assistance. He informs her that a fierce sandstorm, referred to as "God's Wrath", is causing trouble for the group and he requires Lightning's help to defeat a Gurangatch to get a "crux" which can be used to end the storm. After Lightning defeats the monster, she uses the crux to end the storm and Adonis informs her that Monoculus have been observing Lightning for a while. He welcomes her into the gang and takes her to meet the leader, Fang. Final Fantasy XIV The region of Thanalan is a sprawling desert in southern Eorzea, where the city-state of Ul'dah and the Amalj'aa tribe call home. The terrain varies from dunes to semi-arid shrubland, with at least one river flowing through it. Much of the land's wealth comes from various mineral deposits. Final Fantasy Tactics Deserts can be found in Limberry and Lesalia. Beddha Sandwaste, located north of Limberry, is crawling with monsters. The site of tombs of ancient emperors, here was where Ramza Beoulve was poisoned with Mossfungus. Zeklaus Desert at the western side of Lesalia is where the Sand Rat Sietch can be found. It was used by the Corpse Brigade to hold Messam Elmdore hostage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ivalice has a hot climate which naturally forms much desert expanse. Jeraw Sands is the largest desert in Ivalice and is base to Clan Clatz, Eluut Sands is home to a horde of antlions and other monstrous beings, Delia Dunes hold the seam that transported Marche Radiuju to another realm to fight one of the Totema. Gotor Sands is another home to wild monsters. It is the site for the reunion between Marche and his brother Doned. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The only desert can be found in the Earth Region, and there's two battlefield's battle that takes place in the desert. The Sand Temple is located on the edge of the desert while the Bone Dungeon is located in the middle of it. Final Fantasy Adventure The Crystal Desert and Palmy Desert are two named deserts in the game, there's another not named desert situated between Menos and Jadd. Final Fantasy Legend II Ashura's World is a vast desert with raging sandstorm with lots of cactus across the land. Ashura's Tower is hidden in the sandstorm, and there are two town in the desert, Desert Town and Ashura's Town. Final Fantasy Legend III There is only one known desert in the entire game, and its called Jorgandr Desert which can be found in Pureland. After the ''Talon crashes, the party faces Jorgandr and after it's defeat. They leave the area never to return. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The kingdom of Guera is located in the middle of a desert and the nation's king recruits the player party to rid of a monster problem on the desert. The Moonlight Tower and the Quicksand Castle are located on the desert. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Category:Locations Category:Deserts